


Tag (You're It)

by Kalloway



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Fluff, Multi, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 18:45:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4490604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kairi didn't know when the game had started, but she'd been playing for years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tag (You're It)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chime/gifts).



Exhausted, content, and relatively boneless, Kairi lazily brushed back Riku's hair so she could rest her head on his shoulder without getting a mouthful of silver. Sora was pressed against her other side, one leg hooked with hers. 

One of them would get out of bed eventually to get a towel, reach for a blanket, something other than--

Sora reached carefully to jab at Riku's stomach before flopping onto his back. 

"Tag, you're it," he muttered. 

Kairi wasn't sure if she should laugh or not. But a moment later, she couldn't hold in her giggles. Riku was chuckling soon after. 

"You're it," he said as he poked Kairi carefully in the shoulder. 

That was fine - Kairi would wait for it. No need to rush. They'd been playing the same game of tag since...

Kairi didn't actually know when Riku and Sora had started playing. Possibly they didn't know, either. But she'd been tagged in the day after she'd met them.

At one point, right around when they'd been twelve or thirteen, Riku had been 'it' for almost an entire year. Kairi had nearly forgotten about the game - they were older, didn't need to play the same way...

But then one afternoon he'd leaned over and poked her in the shoulder. She'd gotten Sora the next day. They'd played in earnest for about a week after, then went back to stealth tagging when it had been just long enough that no one was thinking about it. 

Now she just needed to wait. Maybe til later in the evening. Maybe til morning, or til next week or the week after. 

Or...

Kairi reached back and got Sora in the thigh. 

"You're it," she murmured half to Riku's shoulder. 

"You're it," Sora replied with a nudge to her shoulder. 

She tagged Riku who tagged Sora and then tag-backs and complaints about tag-backs and laughing and more tagging and Kairi was sure she was 'it' again when they ended up in a tangle. Possibly, they'd set a tag record - she'd lost count. 

Which, judging by the looks both Riku and Sora were giving her, wouldn't be the only thing she'd lose count of by the end of the day.


End file.
